She is My Wife
by sarahelizabahri
Summary: Fic for LOVE4INO zodiac chalenge
**She's My Wife !**

 **Disclaimer : MK**

 **Pairing : Orochimaru Ino (Slight Neji Ino)**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **fic LOVE4INO zodiac chalenge**

 **Happy Reading Minna ^_^**

Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat mobil berwarna hitam milik suaminya memasuki daerah pekarangan rumah mereka. Orang yang berada di dalam mobil pun ikut tersenyum, meskipun tidak akan terlihat. Mobil mewah itu di parkirkan di dalam garasi, setelah itu keluar lah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang berkulit pucat dan berwajah layaknya ular dari dalam mobil.

pria itu berjalan santai sambil memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku, tak lupa sebuah senyuman lembut menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Anataaa" wanita berambut pirang tersebut berlari ke arah sang pria yang sudah merentangkan tangannya.

GREP... wanita itu memeluk sang suami sangat erat.

"Kau merindukanku, Hime ?" tanya Orochimaru sambil membalas pelukan istrinya.

"Umm" Ino mengangguk.

"Apa kau merindukan ku ?" tanya Ino sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher sang suami.

CUP... Orochimaru mengecup bibir Ino sekilas.

"Bahkan aku sampai tak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu" goda Orochimaru.

"Be-benarkah ?" tanya Ino dengan wajah merona. Orochimaru mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Hime, aku membawa seorang rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabatku. dia mungkin akan menginap di sini, karena dia tertinggal jadwal keberangkatan pesawatnya. lagi pula ini sudah malam" terang Orochimaru panjang lebar.

"Eh ? benarkah ? siapa dia ?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Itu dia" Orochimaru menunjuk seseorang di belakangnya, dan Ino mengikuti arah jari Orochimaru.

DEG... 10 langkah di depannya seorang pria berambut coklat panjang sedang tersenyum setengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kenalkan, dia Hyuuga Neji. Neji, ini Ino Yamanaka. wanita hebat yang sering ku ceritakan itu"

"Hyuuga Neji" Neji mengulurkan tangannya.

Ino yang masih syok tak membalas uluran tangan Neji, dia malah menatap tak percaya ke arah Neji. Orochimaru yang berada di sebelahnya sedikit heran dengan tingkah Ino.

"Ino" panggil Orochimaru lembut.

"Eh ? I-Ino, Yamanaka Ino" Ino menjabat tangan Neji.

"Mari masuk, Ino akan buatkan kita teh" ucap Orochimaru.

"Terima kasih, Orochimaru-san" Neji tersenyum tipis. dan sedikit melirik Ino. Ino yang di lirik seperti itu merasakan sedikit hawa tak enak. dari pada berlama-lama di dekat pria itu, Ino memilih masuk ke dalam.

"Maafkan Ino, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu"

"Tidak apa Orochimaru-san"

"Mari masuk" Orochimaru mengajak Neji memasuki rumahnya yang minimalis.

"Anata, aku sudah membuatkan mu teh" Ucap Ino saat Orochimaru dan Neji sudah sampai di dapur.

"Arigatou, Hime"

Neji merasa sedikit cemburu dengan sebutan itu, anata dan hime. seharusnya, sebutan itu untuk nya dan Ino. namun, semua hanya harapan yang tidak mungkin terwujud. tanpa sadar, Neji menghela napas.

"Neji-san ? ada apa ? apakah tehnya tidak enak ?" tanya Orochimaru, Ino yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya dengan wajah harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak, tehnya sangat enak. aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Benarkah ? apakah kau ingin berbagi ?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Hmm... aku sedang memikirkan masa lalu ku"

"Benarkah ? tentang apa ?" tanya Orochimaru penasaran.

"Tentang, gadis pujaan ku" Neji melirik Ino.

"Wah, siapa gadis yang beruntung itu ?"

"Hmm... dia..."

"aku akan mencuci cangkirnya, permisi" Ino memotong pembicaraan Neji, dan dengan segera mengambil cangkirnya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu yang sedang menatap bingung ke arahnya. Orochimaru yang merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Ino,memilih untuk mendekatinya.

"Hime, ada apa denganmu ? apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Orochimaru lembut.

"aku tidak apa, anata" jawab Ino datar. posisinya membelakangi Orochimaru, dengan tangan yang masih setia mencuci gelas.

GREP... Orochimaru memeluk Ino dari belakang, lengannya mengalung di pinggul Ino. tak lupa Orochimaru menaruh dagunya di pundak Ino.

"kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku" Orochimaru berbisik tepat di telinga Ino. Ino membulatkan matanya, tanda bahwa dia terkejut. namun, dengan segera Ino menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya. dan kembali membilas gelasnya

setelah gelasnya selesai, Ino mengelap tangannya yang basah ke apron yang sedang di gunakannya. kemudian, Ino membalikan badannya menjadi berhadapan dengan Orochimaru. tak lupa, Ino mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Orochimaru.

CUPS... Ino mengecup bibir Orochimaru dengan lembut.

"Aku tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari mu, anata"

"Benarkah ?" Ino mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

namun sepertinya, acara romantis itu harus berakhir. karena ponsel Orochimaru yang berdering, menandakan ada orang yang sedang meneleponnya. dengan terpaksa, Orochimaru dan Ino memberi jarak.

"Moshi-moshi, hn, baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang, hn, terima kasih kabuto"

"Siapa ?" tanya Ino ketika melihat Orochimaru telah mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Kabuto, dia menyuruhku untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen di rumahnya"

"Ooh" Ino membulatkan bibirnya

"Iya, baiklah aku pergi sekarang. aku tak akan pulang lama. jaa" sejurus kemudian, Orochimaru menghilang di balik pintu.

selepas kepergian Orochimaru, Ino melepaskan apronnya dan menggantungkannya ke salah satu gantungan dekat pintu. setelah itu, Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. di sana, dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa berwarna coklat.

namun...

"Kyaaa..." Ino berteriak kencang. masalahnya bukan apa-apa hanya padamnya aliran listrik. Ino yang phobia dengan gelap mulai terisak.

"Hiks... Anata... hiks... dimana kau ?... hiks" Ino masih diam di tempat, tapi isakannya terdengar sangat menyedihkan yang sarat akan ketakutan.

tiba-tiba, ada suara kaki yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Ino yang merasakan ada orang di sekitarnya sedikit mengurangi isakannya.

"Hiks... anata, kau kah itu ?" tanya Ino.

GREP... orang itu memeluk Ino.

'Di-dia Orochimaru, rambutnya panjang dan halus. iya, ini pasti dia' bathin Ino. kemudian, dengan perasaan lega dan bahagia Ino membalas pelukannya sambil terisak.

"Hiks...aku, ketakutan...hiks" sosok itu mengelus penggung Ino agar Ino merasa lebih tenang. dan benar saja, Ino sudah berhenti menangis.

sosok Itu melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian merangkum wajah Ino. jempolnya mengelus pipi Ino, kemudian...

CUPS... Dia mengecup bibir Ino, sangat lembut.

Ino awalnya sedikit terkejut, namun dengan mudah dia menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya dan menggantinya dengan membalas kecupan manis yang di berikan sosok itu.

"I-Ino.." gumam seseorang di belakang Ino.

Ino yang merasa tak asing dengan suara serak-serak basah itu membuka matanya secara perlahan, alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat siapa orang yang sedang menciumnya itu. sosok yang tadi mengecup dan memeluknya itu adalah HYUUGA NEJI. dengan tenaga yang lumayan besar, Ino mendorong Neji hingga Neji terjengkang ke belakang.

"Anata, i-ini tak seperti yang ka-kau bayangkan" Ino mendekati Orochimaru yang sedang menunduk.

"Anata" Ino hendak menyentuhnya, namun Orochimaru menepisnya.

"Aww" Ino sedikit merasakan sakit ketika Orochimaru menepis tangannya.

"Anata, aku bisa menjelaskannya" oh tidak, manik aquamarine yang baru saja selesai menangis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Cukup Ino" suara Orochimaru sudah kelewat dingin sekarang.

"Dan, terima kasih Neji. kau memang rekan yang baik" Neji yang di sebut namanya hanya diam dan membuang muka.

"sungguh, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" air mata Ino sudah mengalir. Orochimaru yang melihatnya hanya membuang muka, tak sanggup untuk melihat wanita yang sangat di cintainya itu menangis.

"Hiks... aku mohon, percayalah...hiks"

"apa lagi Ino ? apa yang harus ku percaya ? apa aku harus percaya kalau kalian bermain di belakangku ?"tanya Orochimaru sarkastis.

"Ti-tidak" sanggah Ino.

"Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak sejak awal. ooh, bodohnya kau Orochimaru" Orochimaru mengacak rambut klimisnya.

"Di-dia hanya mantan bagiku, tak lebih" ucap Ino meyakinkan. namun, sepertinya hati Orochimaru sudah terlalu keras hingga tak mempercayai omongan Ino. Neji yang berada tak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa diam.

"Aku mohon, percayalah" Ino menggenggam tangan Orochimaru.

"Ini bukanlah kemauanku, ingatlah aku istrimu. dan aku tak mungkin melakukan hal seburuk itu" Ino sudah berhenti menangis sekarang.

"Tapi, kau harusnya menolak !" balas Orochimaru.

"bagaimana aku bisa menolak orang yang aku kira suami ku sendiri ?! tapi sudahlah, kau pasti tak akan mempercayaiku" Ino melepas genggamannya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan dua orang pria yang sedang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Dia benar, aku yang salah" Orochimaru menatap Neji dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku yang menciumnya, dan mungkin dia tak sadar kalau orang yang menciumnya itu adalah aku" jelas Neji enteng, sedangkan Orochimaru hanya menahan emosinya agar tidak meninju tampang sok cool di depannya itu.

"Pergilah, Neji." perintah Orochimaru dingin. Neji hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan Orochimaru menuju pintu depan. setelah kepergian Neji, Orochimaru langsung menuju ke kamarnya. dia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini, sekarang juga.

"Ino" panggil Orochimaru lembut.

Ino yang merasa ada orang selain dia di kamarnya menghapus air matanya dan menatap sang suami yang sedang berada di ambang pintu. Orochimaru mendekati Ino yang sedang duduk menunduk di tepi tempat tidur. kemudian, Orochimaru bersimpuh di hadapan Ino dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Maafkan aku" Orochimaru mengecup tangan Ino. Ino menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan tak percaya. sungguh, sosok di hadapannya inilah yang di tunggu Ino

GREP... Ino memeluk Orochimaru

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku... hiks"

"Ssstt... sudahlah, aku tau kau tidak salah" Orochimaru mengelus punggung Ino.

"Berhentilah menangis, kemana Ino ku yang dulu ? hmm ?"

"Hiks... jangan salahkan aku, salahkan bayimu yang membuatku menjadi cengeng" ucap Ino. Orochimaru terbelalak di buatnya dan melepas pelukannya.

"Tunggu, bayiku ?" tanya Orochimaru tak percaya.

"Um... di dalam sini, ada bayi kita" Ino mengelus perutnya yang masih rata

"Bayiku... a-ada di sini ?" Orochimaru mengelus perut Ino kemudian memeluk pinggangnya.

"Terima kasih, kami-sama. terima kasih" ucap Orochimaru. tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir. bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata kebahagiaan.

awal baru untuk pasangan tak lazim ini, akan segera di mulai bersama dengan calon bayinya.

END.


End file.
